


With Twilight As My Guide

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, UST, Локи делает что хочет, Тор-пенек, только не при Джейн!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в моём мире пони и бабочек Локи не падал, Тор о его ётунстве не узнал, они помирились и побежали в закат, взявшись за руки. а потом пришла Джейн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Twilight As My Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/gifts).



> название придумал Седрик из Марс Вольты. сюжет основан на сцене из "Сумерек", но в итоге всё вышло совсем не так, ибо Локи делает что хочет.  
> написано после 1-го фильма для Shaitanah.

_Удивительно здесь - не то, что мы рядом,_

_А то, что именно мы._

Б. Усов

 

 

Они шли уже несколько часов. Озверевший ветер горстями швырял им в лицо колючий льдистый снег, а солнце из союзника, каковым Тор привык его считать, превратилось в хитрого врага, то и дело норовящего подкараулить, ослепить и загнать в ледяную яму, скрытую под обманчиво ровным настом. Здесь солнце, видимо, тоже принадлежало к роду ётунов, как и вся чужая, враждебная природа Ётунхейма. Ничему здесь нельзя было довериться – Тор терпеть не мог такие расклады, предпочитая честный открытый поединок. Хитроумные ловушки всегда были стезёй Локи, и Тор был бы рад и здесь разделить обязанности. 

  
Джейн постоянно спотыкалась и отставала. Тор не мог её винить: слабой девушке из Мидгарда, жившей совершенно в другом климате, здесь приходилось хуже всех. Впрочем, она не жаловалась, а упрямо шагала, поминутно проваливаясь в снег и отчаянно цепляясь за широкую торову ладонь. Уж на что Тор плохо разбирался в этих джентльменских делах, но тут до него дошло помочь – и дело было, конечно, не в тонкой скептической усмешке Локи, с которой он посмотрел на избранницу брата. В другой руке бога грома был верный Мьёльнир, оставлявший за ними широкие борозды на снегу, которые почти мгновенно заметало, словно здесь никто никогда не проходил.   
  
Тор поставил ладонь в толстой рукавице козырьком и всмотрелся вперёд, сквозь бешеную свистопляску метели. Изящный чёрный силуэт Локи было видно с трудом – младший брат с самого начала держался впереди, а сейчас ещё немного обогнал их с Джейн. Удивительно: сам дохляк дохляком, думал Тор с недоумением, ни одной схватки с ним по-честному не выиграл, а вот в борьбе со злыми природными силами выходит явным победителем. Честно сказать, до начала пути Тор бы скорее поставил на то, что Локи снесёт первым же порывом ветра. Он даже начал прикидывать, как его нужно будет подхватить и не будет ли странно, если он возьмёт его за руку – хотя бы в благодарность за то, что нашёл способ привести Джейн в Асгард, пусть и через Ётунхейм. Но Локи, судя по всему, никакая помощь была не нужна: он с пугающей лёгкостью скользил вперёд, не теряя своего обычного изящества, словно оказался в родной стихии: даже порывы ветра его, казалось, обходили. Словно в ответ на мысли Тора ветер забил ему рот горстью пресного ётунхеймского снега. Отплевавшись, Тор за шиворот вытащил Джейн из очередного сугроба, неловко отряхнул (он не был уверен, что так принято, но у неё всё равно уже не было сил рассказывать ему о приличиях) и, перекинув через плечо, поспешил за Локи. С хитреца станется уйти вперёд и спрятаться, а потом ищи его свищи, добродушно подумал он.  
  
Локи обнаружился через пару десятков метров. Явно их ждал, с мимолётным тёплым чувством отметил Тор. Он стоял, застыв как ледяное изваяние, и даже кожа издалека вроде бы выглядела посиневшей, но подойдя ближе, Тор понял, что ему только показалось. Наверняка просто снег отсвечивал. Можно было бы списать на отблески северного сияния, но в паршивом Ётунхейме таких чудес отродясь не водилось. Слишком безобидная вещь, и глаз радует – откуда здесь такому взяться? Вот если б от него кони бесились и добрые воины с ума сходили – наверняка бы что-нибудь такое тут и завелось. Тор мысленно сделал пометку не рассказывать об этой идее брату: он как раз любит такие штучки, того и гляди – ухватится, а потом весь Асгард переполошит. Лучше они поедут на настоящее сияние смотреть. И Джейн можно будет с собой взять.  
  
\- Хвала Всеотцу, я-то думал, тебя снегом занесло, - негромко съязвил Локи в своей обычной вкрадчивой манере. Даже не обидишься. Ему даже в голову не приходило напрягать горло, но разгул стихий его почему-то не заглушал. И ещё Тор, наверное, сошёл с ума от этой бесконечной чёртовой белизны, но ему даже на секунду показалось, что ветер Локи словно… подпевал. Тоже мягко и вкрадчиво, словно усыплял бдительность. – Укрытие, Тор. Нам нужно его найти. – Локи говорил таким тоном, словно уже весь день это твердил, раз за разом. Впрочем, может и твердил, кажется, пару раз уже точно упоминал. Просто зачем бы им понадобилось отдыхать, если можно было ещё идти вперёд? Локи вообще всё нипочём, сам Тор был ещё полон сил, а когда он спросил Джейн, не устала ли та, она замотала головой и, тяжело дыша, отряхнула с шапки снег. Локи тогда, помнится, снова скептически улыбнулся и вздёрнул бровь, но Тор не стал обращать внимания. Мало ли что Локи в тот момент подумал. В его голове и Хель ногу сломит. Впрочем, сейчас даже Тор был вынужден признать, что для отдыха самое время.  
  
\- В кои-то веки ты прав, дорогой брат, - хрипло пророкотал он и мигом получил новую порцию снега в лицо. Локи издал странный звук, будто смешок, но, наверное, это он просто чихнул. – Будь здоров, брат, - на всякий случай добавил Тор, а Локи только вздёрнул уголок губ. Правильно: не его же учили человеческим обычаям, где ему знать о вежливости.  
  
\- Полагаю, поисками заниматься ты тоже собираешься сам? – кротко спросил Локи, рассматривая брата в упор, но не поднимая взгляда выше его плеча.  
  
Тор задумался. Как ни хотелось признавать своё бессилие, от него здесь было бы толку мало. С другой стороны, отпускать брата одного тоже не хотелось: не дай Всеотец набредёт на ётунов, а им доверять не стоит. Конечно, у Асгарда перемирие с Ётунхеймом, но кто знает, что можно ожидать от ледяного великана в пустыне один на один?  
  
\- Пойдём все вместе, - решил Тор. Локи, кажется, удивился и наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. Вид у него был странноватый, и Тор уже ожидал очередного комплимента с подвохом, но вместо этого Локи заметил:  
  
\- Нам лучше поторопиться, если ты не хочешь получить вместо невесты ледышку.  
  
С этими словами он развернулся и пошёл вперёд, оставляя Тора в лёгком недоумении: Джейн же у него на плече, что может с ней случиться?  
  
***  
В ледяной пещере, на вкус Тора, было ничем не теплее, чем снаружи, но Локи сказал, что ничего лучше предложить не может. Пришлось поверить. Огонь разжечь тоже не получилось, хотя Джейн дрожала от холода. Всем, на что Локи оказался способен без дров, было иллюзорное пламя, которое тускло светило и совсем не грело, зато вилось змейками, а тени беспорядочно плясали на ледяных стенах. Тор только фыркнул: он всегда знал, что эти фокусы ни на что путное не годятся – он был уверен, что Локи его не слышал, поэтому так и не понял, почему спина брата так напряглась.  
  
\- Ну, завтра уже дойдём до Асгарда, - откашлявшись, начал Тор. Джейн надо было приободрить. – Там куда теплее, чем здесь. – он, конечно, несколько преувеличил, учитывая, что в Асгарде сейчас была зима, но ему не хотелось, чтобы Джейн заранее плохо думала о его родине.  
  
\- Если мы здесь замёрзнем насмерть, не будет никакого завтра, - задумчиво протянул Локи, а потом будто опомнился: - Хотя о чём это я, брат нас спасёт, - он иронически склонил голову перед Тором. – И притом безо всяких фокусов. – он тонко улыбнулся. Тор ухмыльнулся в ответ: тут Локи был прав.  
  
\- Сейчас мне кажется, что первый вариант ближе к истине, - с трудом улыбнулась посиневшими губами Джейн, зябко кутаясь в парку и растирая руки. Тор удивлённо поглядел на неё: сегодня она едва подавала голос, вероятно, робея перед Локи. О младшем брате Тора в Мидгарде, видимо, ходили не самые приятные легенды. Ничего удивительного, Тор и сам порой удивлялся, какой тот может быть язвой. Сам же Локи явно не ощущал никаких неудобств, словно ледяное дыхание Ётунхейма его совсем не касалось. Хотя Тор точно знал, что плащ у брата куда тоньше, чем у него самого.  
  
\- Не хочу вмешиваться в чужие проблемы, - осторожно заметил Локи, морща высокий лоб, - но для некоторых из нас дело именно так и обстоит.   
  
Он сочувственно нахмурил брови и выразительно посмотрел на Джейн. Та заёрзала и отвела взгляд.  
  
\- Ты о чём? – простодушно спросил Тор. – Неужели ты думаешь, что какой-то глупый холод сможет стать помехой для аса?  
  
Локи откашлялся, прикрывая кулаком слегка скривившиеся губы.  
  
\- Среди нас не только асы, - ровно сказал он, как ни в чём не бывало. Тор вопросительно поднял брови.  
  
\- Он говорит обо мне, - не выдержала Джейн. – Мне очень холодно.  
  
\- Ну же, брат, - Локи испытующе смотрел на Тора, не мигая, словно чего-то ждал. – Что ты сделаешь? Предпочтёшь, чтобы мы вернулись в Асгард вдвоём?  
  
Тор неожиданно расхохотался. Локи умудрился состроить такую невинную гримасу, на какую был способен он один, а она неизменно приводило старшего в благодушие. Джейн недоуменно переводила взгляд с одного на второго, очевидно, не понимая, что было такого забавного в словах Локи. Ей было немного не по себе, и она уже не раз успела подумать, что идея очертя голову броситься в Асгард была несколько опрометчивой.  
  
Особенно в свете того, что до Асгарда тут можно было и не добраться.  
  
\- И что делают мужчины Мидгарда, когда их женщины мёрзнут? – отсмеявшись, неожиданно серьёзно спросил Тор. Джейн невольно смутилась.  
  
\- Ну… - замялась она, - иногда они отдают свою куртку или пиджак… То есть, не то чтобы ты обязан… - она замолкла, не зная, что ещё сказать. В конце концов, она ведь и правда может здесь заледенеть, и вряд ли бы она оказалась здесь без полного содействия Тора. Да и Локи. Того не зря нарекли богом обмана, в нём и правда было что-то неуловимое: несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость и кроткий взгляд он выглядел… опасным. Джейн бы не удивилась, если бы оказалось, что путешествие он задумал с какой-то тайной целью. Впрочем, она бы ни за что не рискнула говорить об этом Тору: тот явно всецело доверял брату. Да и, вполне возможно, ей только почудилось.  
  
\- В общем, для этого тебе нужно будет снять плащ, - объяснил Локи, видя, как Тор непонимающе хмурится при слове «пиджак». – Во избежание дальнейших недоразумений сразу хочу отметить, что твой обледенелый труп я вряд ли дотащу до Асгарда… - он с отсутствующим видом пригладил волосы. Он сказал это как бы между прочим, лишь бросив один быстрый внимательный взгляд в сторону брата. Тор этого не заметил: на его лице отразилась напряжённая работа мысли. Требовался план, а уж на это Тор был способен – пусть даже его планы всегда были несколько прямолинейными.  
  
Сейчас он тоже не стал особенно мудрить: раз нужно согреть женщину, не снимая плащ, есть только один способ. Тор подошёл к Джейн, уселся рядом и, поколебавшись, без затей обхватил её за плечи закованной в доспехи рукой. Кажется, у него уже начало получаться дотрагиваться до неё, не рискуя вышибить дух. Для пущего эффекта он набросил на неё полу мехового плаща. Джейн неуверенно улыбнулась, шмыгнув покрасневшим носом, и он подмигнул ей: мол, волноваться не о чем. Однако когда он перевёл взгляд на брата… Локи взирал на происходящее со странной остановившейся улыбкой, и Тора что-то кольнуло.  
  
\- Что-то не так, брат? – спросил он удивлённо. Локи слегка тряхнул головой, словно прогоняя навязчивые мысли, и спокойно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Что ты, всё лучше и быть не может. Просто на твоём месте я бы снял доспехи. – он выразительно поднял брови. – Спроси у Джейн, удобно ли ей по соседству с ледяной железякой. – он равнодушно скользнул по ним взглядом. Голос его, впрочем, звучал донельзя предупредительно.  
  
Тор смутился и вопросительно взглянул на Джейн. Та неловко отвела взгляд и кивнула.  
  
\- Да, они и правда холодные…  
  
От её влажного дыхания на них уже начала вырисовываться изморозь.   
  
Тор пожал плечами и скинул плащ, заботливо укрыв им Джейн с головой. Плотно подогнанные доспехи под замёрзшими пальцами поддавались с трудом, и после нескольких попыток Тор решил, что гордость здесь неуместна. В Мидгарде он многому научился, что ни говори.  
  
\- Брат… - помешкав, окликнул он Локи, и тот вскинул на него глаза, горевшие странным лихорадочным блеском. Тор уверенно улыбнулся в ответ. – Поможешь? У тебя пальцы ловчее.  
  
Локи на мгновение словно застыл, но почти сразу отмер, прищурился и произнёс хрипловатым голосом, который, как почудилось Тору, стал немного ниже.  
  
\- С радостью, брат. – и тоже улыбнулся. Улыбка была незнакомая, почему-то почти торжествующая, а потом Локи бросил мимолётный взгляд на Джейн, которая с недоверием следила за происходящим из-под плаща.   
  
Локи скользнул к брату с той же лёгкостью, что и обычно, и буквально за миг оказался у него за спиной. Тор не понял, в чём смысл заходить со спины, чтобы расстегнуть застёжку, которая расположена спереди, но решил довериться Локи. И в эту секунду ухо обжёг вкрадчивый шёпот:   
  
\- Подними руки.  
  
Тору не очень понравился требовательный тон, но волна мурашек, неожиданно прокатившаяся по спине, помешала выразить возражения. «Сам же попросил», успокоил он себя, как старший, и послушно поднял руки, и тут же почувствовал, как застёжки щёлкают словно по волшебству, доспехи отстают пластина за пластиной и с почему-то еле слышным звоном падают на ледяной пол. Вслед за этим пришло ощущение чутких тёплых пальцев на шее, от которых волоски вставали дыбом: Локи снимал наплечники, явно не особенно заботясь о том, чтобы поменьше касаться брата.  
  
Джейн смотрела с возрастающим изумлением.   
  
Когда Локи буквально распластался по его спине, перекинув одну руку через грудь в попытках справиться с левым наплечником, Тор решил, что дело зашло слишком далеко. Не стоило ни на минуту забывать, что брат – бог обмана. Наверное, он снова решил подшутить над Тором, да только было совсем не смешно. Было… неловко, жарко, стыдно – как угодно, только не смешно. Тор уже жалел, что попросил о помощи: всё-таки новоприобретённый опыт сыграл с ним злую шутку. Ещё больше стыда и волнения внушала мысль, что, возможно, Локи и правда  _просто хотел помочь_ , а остальное – причуды сознания самого Тора, который посмел думать такие вещи о брате. Так нельзя было поступать. «Во всяком случае, точно не при Джейн», мелькнула предательская мысль, но Тор поспешно от неё отмахнулся, сделав вид, что её не было.  
  
\- Локи, - хрипло начал он, с ужасом замечая, что собственное дыхание прерывается от осторожных прикосновений, - хватит, дальше я могу сам…  
  
\- Что ты, мне совсем не сложно, – мягко улыбнулся Локи, выдыхая ему в шею. – Да и я только начал, а ещё, как ты совершенно справедливо заметил, пальцы у меня действительно ловчее. – Его низкий тягучий голос вибрацией отдавался в теле Тора, и тот титаническим усилием воли подавил желание прикрыть глаза и обмякнуть – преимущественно потому, что Локи было бы тяжело его удерживать. Младший брат всегда был ловким, но сила была на стороне Тора, и громовержец не забывал об этом ни на секунду – даже сейчас, когда мысли выметало из головы словно порывом ётунхеймского шторма.  
  
Джейн нервно кашлянула и уставилась в пол, отчего-то краснея. Тор спохватился, что, наверное, у мужчин Мидгарда не принято разоблачаться перед женщинами, но сдвинуться с места сейчас было очень трудно, а в горле пересохло так, что он больше не мог выдавить ни звука.  
  
\- Очень хорошо, - с довольной улыбкой протянул Локи, и Тор едва не вздрогнул – брат был так близко, что чуть не касался его уха губами. Тут же, вместо пояснения, к чему относились эти слова, упал на пол наплечник. Руки Локи скользнули по животу Тора, заставляя мышцы поджиматься, и переместились к пряжке ремня, и Тор, словно очнувшись, перехватил тонкие пальцы. От приступа внезапной паники было неловко, но за последние несколько минут Тор познал понятие неловкости в куда худших его значениях.  
  
\- Хватит… брат, - всё ещё хрипло, но куда увереннее произнёс Тор, и, видимо, тут Локи понял, что игры кончились, поэтому высвободил пальцы из чужой хватки и одним текучим движением словно бы отнял своё тело от тела брата, отходя назад и оставляя неприятное ощущение пустоты и холода. По разгорячённой спине словно продрало сквозняком. Напоследок Локи бросил на Тора лукавый взгляд, отвернулся, как ни в чём не бывало, сел у призрачного огня и скрестил ноги.  
  
Чувствуя себя крайне глупо, Тор повернулся к Джейн. Взглянуть ей в глаза было почему-то крайне сложно, да и она явно не очень хотела встречаться с ним взглядом.  
  
\- Э-м-м, - глубокомысленно начал Тор, - ты уже согрелась? – судя по алеющим щекам, так оно и было, но надо было удостовериться.  
  
\- Д-да, спасибо, - запинаясь, ответила она, а потом спохватилась: - Тебе, наверное, нужен твой плащ? – она принялась его стягивать, но Тор решил быть вежливее и запротестовал:  
  
\- Да оставь, мне… и так жарко, - заявил он. Это было чистой правдой, но Джейн отчего-то смутилась ещё больше.  
  
\- Смотрите, - прозвучал довольный голос Локи, - снежная буря кончилась. Можно продолжать путь. – Он повернулся к ним и предупредительно улыбнулся: - Брат, думаю, мой долг – помочь тебе надеть доспехи…


End file.
